Un autre roux
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Missing Moment du tome 6Qui est cet étrange élève aussi Roux que Ron qui semble vouloir s'approprier Hermione juste sous son nez ? Quel secret partage la jeune fille et Mrs. McGonagall ?


Cela semblait être un jour comme les autres à Poudlard, la matinée semblait s'était bien déroulée et Hermione avait même insisté auprès de Mrs. McGonagall pour travailler un nouveau sort de métamorphose.

Ron ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié, mais maintenant que son devoir de potion l'agaçait, il aurait eu besoin d'un coup de main, ne serait-ce que pour se détourner de son exercice et de voir son visage froncé, en pleine réflexion, entouré de ses cheveux désordonnés qu'il adorait tant. C'était un rituel auquel il s'était souvent adonné ces derniers temps, croisant parfois même son regard océan avec celui chocolat de la jeune fille. Il lui dédiait seulement un petit sourire gêné avant de se replonger sur sa feuille de cours, les oreilles cramoisies. Il croqua rageusement dans sa plume avant d'en recracher le duvet qui lui collait à la langue, sensation écoeurante.

Il referma son livre de potion et se leva sous le regard surpris d'Harry.

« T'as fini ? »

« Nan, je vais juste me reposer… »

« C'est pas en montant dans les dortoirs que tu trouveras le secours d'Hermione. »

« Ouais, c'est plus simple quand elle est là. »

« Quoique ces derniers temps elle reste réticente pour nous prêter ses notes… Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elle… »

« Sans doute la même chose que Fred et George, ou les Maraudeurs. »

Harry se mit à rire en barrant une nouvelle fois la note qu'il venait d'écrire.

Le rouquin se dirigea vers les escaliers des dortoirs masculins lorsqu'il entendit un grand cri provenant du dortoir des filles. Reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione, il se précipita dans les escaliers qui se mirent en branle. Dans l'affolement, il ne pu se rattraper à la rampe et se cogna le menton contre la pierre froide.

« Ron ! »

Harry venait l'aider à se relever alors que quelques filles arrivaient, inquiète. Parvati tendit la tête, en attendant que les escaliers se remettent en place.

« Il n'y a pourtant personne à cette heure-ci dans les dortoirs. »

Ron massa son menton ensanglanté, une douleur lui parcourant la mâchoire jusqu'aux dents.

« 'Ry, c'était 'rmione. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'dis c'était 'rmione. »

« Hermione ? »

Harry releva la tête vers le haut des escaliers, inquiets. Bientôt les marches reparurent et Parvati suivit de quelques filles grimpèrent jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Elle tapa d'abord, inquiète.

« Hermione, tu es là ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui !! Je… N'entrez pas ! Attendez ! Je… »

Parvati poussa le battant de la porte avant qu'il ne se referme brusquement.

« Hermione ! A quoi tu joues ? »

« Je… S'il te plait, n'entre pas j'ai… J'ai testé un sort et c'est… Infesté de souris !! Elles risquent de s'échapper ! »

Aussitôt, prises de panique, toutes les filles redescendirent les escaliers. Visiblement la peur des souris restait présente dans l'esprit de certaine sorcière, ce qui amusa un peu Hermione.

-------

Harry revint de l'infirmerie où il avait amené Ron et sursauta en voyant la jeune fille l'attraper par le bras.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Pas de question, prête-moi juste ta cape d'invisibilité, s'il te plait. »

Le ton suppliant de la jeune fille l'intrigua, mais il obéit quand même à son amie, ne tardant pas de lui ramener discrètement le vêtement.

« Merci infiniment, Harry. Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Merci. »

Elle disparut dans les escaliers, sous le regard soupçonneux du garçon. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, redirigeant ses pensées sur la confection d'un antidote d'un certain poison dont il n'avait rien à faire.

-------

Ron se massa la mâchoire pendant que Mrs. Pomfresh lui appliquait un pansement.

« C'est le meilleur remède pour soigner ce genre de blessure. Ca ira ? »

« Ouais. Merci. »

Hermione ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'infirmerie avant de faire quelques pas en arrière en croisant le regard de Ron. Elle se retourna en parlant à quelqu'un, puis referma délicatement derrière elle.

« Excusez-moi, Mrs. Pomfresh. C'est… Pour une urgence. »

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille. Aussitôt, la femme sembla très surprise.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait demander à Mrs. McGonagall de venir nous rejoindre. »

Elle retourna auprès de Ron en lui prodiguant les derniers soins et celui-ci se leva pour rejoindre la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« R… Rien, je vous expliquerais plus tard. Tu… Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Il hésita à rire devant la mine sévère de la jeune fille.

« En t'entendant crier, j'ai bien cru qu'un Mangemort t'avais attaqué. »

Elle eut un petit rire gêné qu'il ne lui reconnut pas.

« Ce n'est rien, je vous en parlerais juste plus tard. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard inquiet, mais elle détourna le regard en rougissant.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Elle se retourna vivement, le regard menaçant.

« Tu sous entends quoi là ? »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que je sous entends ? Je te demande si ça va. »

« On aurait plutôt dit « t'es sûr que tu as les neurones en places ? », oui ! »

« Mais où tu vas chercher ça ! Quoique peut-être qu'à force de rester dans tes bouquins, tu t'imagines peut-être un peu trop de chose ! »

« Moi au moins j'étudie ! Je n'attends pas après mes amis pour avoir les réponses ! »

L'infirmière se rapprocha d'eux, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est une infirmerie ici ! Mr. Weasley, vous avez eu vos soin alors veuillez sortir, s'il vous plait. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et referma la porte derrière lui en grommelant.

« Cette fille ! Quelle tête de mule… Elle peut pas plutôt s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à des bouquins ?... »

Ron sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il se retourna et sembla entendre un grognement sourd. Sa curiosité se mêla à sa crainte et il plissa les yeux pour tenter de percevoir l'origine du bruit.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Il s'avança doucement vers un recoin du mur, semblant percevoir de plus en plus nettement le bruit…

« Mr. Weasley ? »

Il sursauta en faisant volte face à son professeur de Métamorphose.

« Pro… Professeur McGonagall. »

Son regard se posa sur le menton du garçon.

« C'est au Quidditch que vous vous êtes fait ça ? »

« Hein ? Ah euh, non, je suis juste tombé. »

« Bien, il ne faudrait pas que notre « Roi Weasley » se blesse avant le match de dimanche prochain. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir et le compliment de son Professeur lui alla droit au cœur.

« Merci ! »

Elle lui sourit et il s'éloigna, oubliant l'intriguant bruit. Mrs. McGonagall prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Je pense que vous êtes assez intelligent pour me comprendre… Veuillez-me suivre s'il vous plait... »

Elle passa la porte en la gardant ouverte pour que l'invisible invité passe à son tour. Hermione soupira de soulagement en voyant son professeur arriver.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai voulu essayer un exercice un peu plus compliqué et ça s'est révélé plus réussit que je ne le pensais… »

Elle sentit une main frôler la sienne et elle attrapa le sommet de la cape d'invisibilité pour dévoiler leur invité.

-------

Harry et Ron étaient étonnés de ne pas voir Hermione à l'heure du repas. Ils ne la virent même pas rentrer au dortoir alors qu'il était près de minuit et que les promenades dans les couloirs étaient interdites passer 23h. Ron releva le regard des flammes.

« On devrait peut-être retourner voir à l'infirmerie ce qu'il se passe. Ca avait l'air grave. »

« On n'a pas la cape pour y aller… »

« Hein ? »

« Elle me l'a emprunter tout à l'heure. »

« Quoi ?! J'ai entendu quelque chose tout à l'heure en sortant de l'infirmerie ! J'étais persuadé qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Je n'ai peut être pas rêvé. »

« Certainement Hermione. »

« Elle était déjà dans l'infirmerie. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard tout aussi surpris de Ron. Le brun déglutit :

« Alors qui… ? »

« Tu penses qu'on devrait quand même y aller ? »

« Non, tu m'as dit que Mrs. McGonagall était venue la rejoindre, et elle n'était pas non plus au repas ce soir. On ferait mieux de retourner dormir… »

Au moment où ils se levèrent, le portrait pivota sur une Hermione surprise.

« Oh ! Bonsoir. »

Elle esquiva le regard de Ron, rancunière de leur dernière dispute. Harry avait eu le rapport de Ron et étant conscient qu'aucun des deux ne parleraient ; Il prit la parole.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Tu nous as dit que tu nous expliquerais. »

« Je suis désolée. Mrs. McGonagall préfère que je n'en parle pas tant que le problème ne sera pas réglé. »

Harry baissa le regard, un peu vexé.

« C'est grave ? »

« Je dirais que ça dépend de l'angle de vue ; Enfin ce n'est pas dramatique, juste… « Inhabituel ». »

« Inhabituel ? »

Ron la regardait comme un extraterrestre, curieux et surpris. Elle ne le regarda pas pour autant, ignorant sa remarque.

« Je suis juste venue prendre quelques affaires et te rendre ta cape, Harry. »

« Ah, merci. Tu ne dors pas là ? »

« J'ai encore des choses à régler et je pense y passer une bonne partie de la nuit et… Enfin je ne vais pas dormir au dortoir tant que le problème ne sera pas réglé. »

La curiosité d'Harry lui enserra l'estomac, presque inquiétante. Il savait qu'Hermione était débrouillarde, et si Mrs. McGonagall ne voulait pas en parler, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir et il respectait vraiment l'avis de son Professeur de Métamorphose, presque autant que celui de Dumbledore. Il acquiesça et la laissa partir prendre quelques affaires. Ils attendirent qu'elle redescende pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit… Enfin pour qu'Harry lui souhaite une bonne nuit, étant donné que Ron restait aussi buté qu'un Dragon.

-------

Au petit déjeuner, Hermione n'était toujours pas là et c'est à l'heure de leur cours de Métamorphose qu'elle arriva, en même temps que leur professeur, et qu'un étrange garçon. Ron grimaça en voyant le jeune homme collé au bras d'Hermione, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il grimaça de plus belle en croisant le regard doré de l'autre aussi roux que lui qui sembla le défier, en se blottissant encore plus contre elle. L'étranger ne quitta pas Ron des yeux, même quand il attrapa la main d'Hermione qui rougit mais ne le relâcha pas. Ron sentit une grande colère monter en lui, encore plus face au sourire narguant de l'autre roux. Il ne le connaissait même pas, mais il pouvait dire qu'il le détestait, et cela semblait presque réciproque.

Les autres élèves regardaient eux aussi l'étrange couple qui se tenait devant eux. Mrs. McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers la classe.

« Nous accueillons - et ce pour une durée indéterminée - un étudiant français. C'est un correspondant de Mrs. Granger et il ne parle pas très bien l'anglais, mais il le comprend. Il est un peu timide, alors éviter de trop l'ennuyer, s'il vous plait. »

Les élèves répondirent poliment par un « Oui, Madame ! » Sans pour autant quitter l'étrange rouquin du regard. Hermione parut gênée en se rendant compte que le garçon ne voulait visiblement pas lui lâcher la main. Elle soupira et le tira jusqu'à la table du fond, ce qui surpris bon nombre d'élèves, puisqu'étant une étudiante assidue, sa place favorite était au premier rang.

Harry n'avait pas loupé un morceau de la scène et riait intérieurement de la réaction de Ron. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté le nouveau du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il les dépasse pour s'asseoir au fond de la classe avec Hermione.

« Etudiant français… Mon œil oui… Correspondant… 'Vaut pas mieux que l'autre Bulgare. »

Le brun eut un petit rire et Ron lui lança un regard méprisant qui le fit taire. Le cours se déroula comme prévu, à l'exception de l'absence totale des interventions d'Hermione.

A la sortie des cours, toutes les filles de la classe se précipitèrent vers le petit couple, enfin Hermione semblait assez gênée, mais le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Lavande s'avança la première.

« Alors c'est ton petit ami ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est un ami, oui, mais il n'est pas mon petit ami. »

Elle sursauta en sentant la main du garçon se resserrer légèrement sur la sienne.

« Et, comment s'appelle ce joli garçon ? »

« Pat… Patrick. »

« Tu pourrais le laisser répondre, s'il comprend, il devrait pouvoir me donner son nom de lui-même… »

Lavande écarquilla les yeux en voyant Patrick l'ignorer complètement, perdu dans la contemplation de la jeune fille. Hermione se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges et il lui sourit. Il était vraiment beau garçon, les cheveux mi-longs, d'un roux identique à celui de Ron, le teint laiteux parsemé de taches de rousseur. Il était plus fin que le Griffondor, plus svelte même, et ses yeux dorés lui donné un aspects surnaturels ; une fille s'hasarda même à demander s'il n'avait pas du sang de Vélane. Hermione détourna le regard en rougissant de plus belle et le garçon eut un petit rire.

Assaillis de question, ils ne remarquèrent pas Ron qui s'éloignait en fulminant. Harry jugea plus intelligent d'attendre Hermione, plutôt que d'entendre Ron jurer contre le nouvel élève. La jeune fille se libéra du groupe, toujours la main prise par Patrick, visiblement pas décidé à la lâcher.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Harry. »

Il lui tendit la main qu'il hésita à serrer. Hermione sembla surprise de le voir accepter la poignée de main et de répondre :

« Salut. Je suis Pratique. »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Pa-trick, pas Pratique. »

« Pa-trick. »

La jeune fille lui sourit et le français sembla ravit de sa leçon réussit. Harry ne compris pas vraiment cette étrange complicité mais commença à comprendre la réaction de jalousie de Ron.

« Alors, ça faisait longtemps que tu entretiens cette correspondance avec lui ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Tu ne nous en a jamais parlé. »

« Je me suis dit que Ron faisait assez de crise chaque fois que je recevais des lettres de Viktor pour en parler. »

Il ne sembla pas convaincu pour autant.

« Tiens, la Sang De Bourbe semble avoir un faible pour ces crétins de rouquins… »

Harry se retourna vivement face à Malefoy qui les fixait d'un air narquois, encadré de Crabbe et Goyle.

« La Belette ne te suffisait pas ?... Sang De Bourbe ? »

Harry allait répliquer, mais Patrick sembla plus rapide et fonça vers Malefoy avec une agilité déconcertante, bondissant par-dessus lui pour le mettre à terre, après avoir assommé les deux autres avec un puissant coup de pied au visage. Il leva la main pour le frapper, mais Hermione le retint.

« Ca suffit ! Il ne mérite pas qu'on fasse attention à lui. »

Le français ne sembla pas très convaincu mais se releva tout de même en reprenant la main d'Hermione. Malefoy se releva pour constater le nez en sang de ses acolytes.

« Tss, vous me le paierais ! Et toi aussi, le français ! »

Ils repartirent en courant. Harry eut un sourire entendu avec Patrick, qui s'effaça bien vite en entendant Mrs. McGonagall tousser dans son dos.

« Ms. Granger, je vous prierais de gérer un peu mieux votre ami. Il ne semble pas très bien élevé… Quoique pour chien de garde, il serait efficace… »

Harry eut un petit rire en voyant le rouquin bomber fièrement le torse, semblant prendre la remarque pour un compliment. Leur Professeur retint un sourire en voyant elle aussi l'étrange réaction. Seule Hermione semblait honteuse.

« Patrick, apprenez à vous contrôler, au moins pour Miss Granger. »

Il acquiesça et elle les salua. Harry resta surpris du regard entendu mais rassurant de son professeur. C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à se poser vraiment des questions…

Ron s'était assis à table, se servant de la purée de manière assez nerveuse. Harry arriva, suivit d'Hermione et du maudit rouquin. Ce dernier tenait toujours la jeune fille par la main, et cette coutume française ne lui plaisait guère. Il se pavanait littéralement devant les autres élèves qui le regardaient avec curiosité, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard sombre de Ron. Aussitôt, Patrick sentit ses poils se hérisser devant la haine qui émanait de l'autre garçon, et il sentit la panique l'étreindre lorsqu'Hermione l'installa juste à côté de lui. Il se trouvait entre elle et son pire ennemi et pour la première fois il se sentit pris au piège. Malgré la sensation oppressante de son voisin de table, l'odeur alléchante qui émanait des plats devant lui, le détendit. Il avança sa main vers une appétissante cuisse de poulet puis hésita en tournant un regard inquiet vers Hermione. Celle-ci le remarqua et baissa les yeux vers les couverts. Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard gêné aux élèves autour d'elle. Elle soupira et Patrick lui fit un grand sourire en la regardant le servir. Certains riaient de cet étrange couple, d'autres restaient fascinés, et d'autres encore fulminaient : Ron et Malefoy en l'occurrence. Ce dernier jetait des regards noirs au nouvel élève qui l'avait ridiculisé. Il lui paierait dès qu'il le pourrait, même s'il devait en référer à son père. Ron, quant à lui rageait de voir Hermione aussi attentionnée avec ce français et il faillit tordre sa fourchette en la voyant donner une première bouchée au garçon. Un vrai petit couple d'amoureux. Elle eut un petit rire en entendant Patrick soupirer.

« Je te laisse continuer comme un grand. »

Il sembla un peu déçu puis se servit seul, un peu maladroitement mais convenablement.

Ginny arriva et s'assit à côté d'Harry, juste en face du nouveau.

« C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment mignon. »

Ron et Harry la regardèrent, presque furieux. Hermione releva la tête vers elle et sourit.

« Il ne comprend pas tout et ne parle pas un mot d'anglais, excuse-le. »

« En plus « maman Hermione » doit nourrir son cher petit protéger. »

Les yeux perçants de Patrick se rivèrent aussitôt sur Ron qui déglutit difficilement devant cette puissante aura.

« Hermione est gentille ! »

Ginny sourit.

« Ah bah tu vois qu'il sait un peu parler notre langue. »

Hermione avait les joues aussi rouges que le plat de tomate devant elle. Ron se leva brusquement et se mit à rire.

« Ouais, ouais, et toi tu la laisse te traiter comme un vulgaire bébé. Je préfère sortir plutôt que de voir un spectacle aussi ridicule. »

Il jeta violement sa serviette sur la table et quitta la Grande Salle, en jetant un dernier regard au garçon qui se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux tristes.

« Hermione est gentille. Très gentille. »

Il lui tapota la tête un peu maladroitement comme si on consolait un petit animal. Harry était plutôt gêné tout comme Ginny. Hermione restait silencieuse, l'appétit coupé par la crise de Ron. Patrick n'osait pas retoucher à sa nourriture ; Il passa tout simplement sa main sous la table pour attraper celle d'Hermione, se voulant rassurant. Elle lui sourit timidement et se leva pour partir en direction des dortoirs. Il voulu la rejoindre mais il sentit qu'elle préférait rester seule. Harry se leva.

« Patrick. »

Il ne répondit pas, fixant la jeune fille qui quittait la salle.

« Patrick ? Ouhouh ? »

Il tourna la tête vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il s'adressait à lui.

« Tu veux que je te fasse visiter l'école ? »

« Hermione. »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux la laisser un peu. Tu viens ? »

Il acquiesça et se leva en lançant un dernier regard au délicieux repas qu'il quittait.

Ron était sur le parvis de l'école, ronchonnant comme à son habitude. En quatrième année il avait été jaloux de Viktor Krum, et cette année c'était au tour de ce maudit français… Alors que même avant il avait jalousé Harry en pensant qu'elle l'aimait. Il se trouvait stupide, mais dans un sens il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette réaction plus que douteuse. Il aperçut Harry et Patrick passer dans une des tours du château et il se mordit la joue. Déjà qu'il lui piquait sa copine, maintenant il lui piquait son meilleur ami.

Harry lançait des regards à Patrick : ce dernier ne semblait pas surpris par le labyrinthe que formait le château, comme s'il le connaissait.

« Alors, tu viens de France ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Patrick ? Tu viens de France ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Le brun réfléchit à une autre formulation à sa question puis abandonna.

« Tu connais Hermione depuis longtemps ? »

« Oui. »

Harry tiqua : Hermione lui avait pourtant dit qu'il se connaissait depuis peu, à moins qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose, ou alors que le français se vantait.

« Tu aimes Hermione ? »

« Oui. »

Il avait un sourire resplendissant et Harry se figea : il était sincère et visiblement il se sentait coupable de la tristesse de la jeune fille.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

« Oui. J'aime Hermione. Mais Hermione… »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, en baissant le regard vers Miss Teigne qui le regardait en hochant la tête. Elle miaula et s'approcha de lui en le reniflant.

« C'est rare qu'elle soit aussi familière avec les gens… »

Elle tourna un regard perçant à Harry, se voulant menaçante, puis s'éloigna mine de rien et ils continuèrent leur route.

-------

Hermione s'était assise dans le grand fauteuil de la Salle Commune et soupira : la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et ne pas en parler à ses amis était une expérience troublante. Le panneau pivota et elle croisa le regard d'Harry et Patrick. Ce dernier courut vers elle en souriant.

« Hermione ! »

Il se lova sur le canapé en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de la jeune fille qui ne parut pas plus gênée que ça. Elle caressa ses cheveux roux, le regard dans le vide. Harry se sentit de trop face à ce nouveau couple. Il était assez désorienté et triste aussi… Pour Ron. Hermione était une jolie fille et d'autres garçons s'en étaient rendus compte avant lui, à son plus grand malheur. Et ce français lui semblait malgré tout sympathique et il le trouva assez assorti à la jeune fille. Quelques réactions étranges, mais ils formaient un couple vraiment mignon. Il s'en voulu intérieurement de trahir Ron ainsi, mais c'était son point de vue… Même si Hermione ne semblait pas partager les sentiments du garçon.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry et lui sourit timidement. Il la salua et referma le portrait derrière lui. Elle baissa le regard sur le garçon qui était aux anges, un large sourire étalé sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire… Et je suis désolée pour ce prénom, je n'en avais pas discuté avec McGonagall… »

« Hermione est gentille. Pattenrond aime Hermione. »

Elle eut un petit rire et embrassa le nez du garçon.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Pattenrond. Même en humain tu restes adorable. »

Il soupira en relevant les yeux vers elle.

« Non, Pattenrond aime Hermione. »

Il se releva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas, trop surprise. Il se recula en souriant.

« Pattenrond aime Hermione. »

Elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se releva vivement.

« Pat… Pattenrond, tu es un chat. »

« Pattenrond n'est plus un chat. »

« Mais il faudra bien que tu le redeviennes. »

« Non ! »

Il se releva en la dévisageant. Il était à peine plus petit que Ron, mais la dépassait tout de même. Il l'étreignit…

« Hermione. »

… Et elle le repoussa en tournant le regard vers le portrait qui venait de pivoter, dévoilant un Ron blême.

« Ron ! »

Il l'ignora et claqua violement le battant, faisait hurler la Grosse Dame. Hermione courut à sa suite et Pattenrond se laissa tomber sur le canapé en serrant ses mains contre son cœur.

« Hermione… »

-------

« Ron ! Attends ! »

Il l'ignora et tourna dans un couloir. Il sursauta en la retrouvant face à lui.

« Ron ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Et de quoi ? »

« De ta réaction avec Pattenr… Patrick ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil avec lui. »

« J'en ai rien à faire de ton cher français. Je me rends juste compte qu'il te faut du sang étranger : quand ce n'est pas du bulgare… »

Elle le gifla sans prévenir et il sembla surpris. Il porta une main à sa joue et la regarda froidement.

« Ca te vexe ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! »

« C'est ça, va demander à ton Patrick de te consoler ! »

« Crétin ! »

Elle s'éloigna et il cogna rageusement dans un mur. Il avait fait la bêtise de sortir avec Lavande quelques mois auparavant pour rendre Hermione jalouse et il s'était sentit plus honteux que jamais. Et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait vraiment perdu. Il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement ! Il avait été le premier à l'aimer mais le dernier à s'en rendre compte. Il ne la laisserait plus à un autre. Ce maudit français n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

-------

Pattenrond releva la tête par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé en voyant la jeune fille qui rentrait. Elle lui sourit et il se cala au fond du fauteuil, sentant un danger planer au-dessus de lui.

« Coucou Pat-Pat ! Moi c'est Lavande. »

Il tourna la tête dans l'autre direction, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« Oh, ne fais pas ton timide. Je sais que tu n'es pas farouche… »

Elle se glissa à côté de lui en ronronnant ce qui le surpris presque. L'odeur nauséabonde de fleur lui irrita son odorat délicat et il s'écarta.

« Je te fais peur ? »

« T'es moche… »

Elle se figea et le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Qu… Quoi ?! Je… Tu me trouves laide ? »

« Oui. »

« Je… Mais… ! Tss… De toute façon, tu n'es pas mon type. Je préfère les vrais hommes. »

« Comme Ron ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Je vois qu'Hermione t'a parlé de beaucoup de chose… »

« Non. »

« Qui alors ? »

« Patrick sais tout. »

Elle parut troublée par ses yeux dorés dans lesquelles se reflétaient les flammes de la cheminée.

« Tu sais tout ? Alors tu sais sans doute pourquoi Ron m'a plaqué ? »

« Oui. »

Lavande se rapprocha, plus intéressé par ce secret que par l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait quelques minutes auparavant.

« Alors ? »

« Tu es moche. »

Il s'écarta à temps pour esquiver la gifle de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri de rage.

« Redis-moi le si tu l'oses. »

« Et Ron n'aime pas Lavande. Ron veut qu'Hermione le regarde. »

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Il s'est servit de moi pour la rendre jalouse ? »

« Oui… »

Autant tout à l'heure il paraissait neutre dans ses réponses, autant maintenant il semblait affecté par ce qu'il s'avouait à lui-même.

« Alors c'est de sa faute… »

« Hermione est gentille ! »

« Pff, ce rat de bibliothèque ? Elle n'a aucun intérêt. »

« Hermione est belle… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs, folle furieuse. Pattenrond sourit en se laissant glisser contre les coussins.

Hermione était restée de l'autre côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame et avait tout entendu ce que le garçon avait dit. Toutes ces semaines à souffrir de voir Ron avec une autre, tout ça volontairement. Ron n'était qu'un abruti, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de Pattenrond qui dormait, d'une manière assez féline ce qui le rendit à la fois adorable, mais aussi ridicule.

« Je sais que les chats ne dorment que d'un œil. »

« Pattenrond est Patrick. Pattenrond est humain. »

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et il s'assit, souriant.

« Patrick aime Hermione. »

« Pattenrond. S'il te plait, écoute-moi… »

Il tourna la tête, le regard amère. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais il refusait de l'entendre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Pattenrond ! »

« Patrick. »

Il avait insisté sur ce nom plus humain qui semblait lui plaire. Il se retourna, passa le portrait et disparut. Elle se laissa glisser sur le canapé, perdue.

-------

Ron n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de se défouler… Chose qu'ignorait complètement Malefoy en croisant son chemin, seul. Ne voulant pas perdre la face et pensant que Ron serait bien trop affecté avec les évènements récents, le Serpentard choisit de jouer avec le feu.

« Tiens, la Belette. Alors comme ça la Sang-De-Bourbe t'a largué pour une autre Belette ? »

Le poing de Ron partit aussitôt pour s'écraser en plein milieu de la face du blondinet.

« Toi t'as pas choisit ton jour ! »

-------

Pattenrond se faufila derrière une tapisserie pour se retrouver dans les cachots où avaient lieu les cours de potions.

« Patrick ! »

Il se retourna et aperçut Harry qui courrait vers lui.

« Je voulais te demander : tu as une baguette magique ? »

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux et eut un sourire gêné.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et lui montra.

« Ba-guette ma-gi-que. »

« Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Désolé. »

Il se retourna et commença à partir alors qu'un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage du Survivant.

« Pa-tten-rond ? »

Le garçon se tourna vers lui en souriant, puis écarquilla les yeux en se plaquant contre le mur, le regard vexé. Harry s'approcha, mielleux.

« Alors ? Je dois continuer à t'appeler Patrick ? »

Pattenrond poussa un gros grognement en reculant encore, méfiant.

« T'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien aux autres. »

Le rouquin soupira et se calma.

« Pattenrond est découvert. Le Survivant est malin… »

-------

Ron était un peu plus détendu après s'être acharné sur le Serpentard, mais son calme fut d'une courte durée lorsqu'il croisa Lavande qui lui donna une gifle monumentale.

« Espère de sans cœur ! Tu as profité délibérément de moi pour rendre Hermione jalouse ! Espère de monstre ! »

Elle s'éloigna, le laissant béat. Visiblement Lavande avait compris son manège, mais il ne s'en voulait pas pour autant.

-------

Hermione partit à la recherche de Pattenrond. Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue tout une bonne fois pour toute. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Mrs. McGonagall qui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Miss Granger, le sort n'est pas éternel, j'ai trouvé la réponse dans un livre : en fait il ne devrait plus tarder à reprendre sa forme d'origine et tout oublier. Et le sort sera irréversible après. »

« Il va… Tout oublier ? »

Elle porta machinalement une main à ses lèvres et rougit.

« Oui. Et vous feriez mieux de le retrouver au plus vite, j'ai prévenu le Professeur Rogue que vous risquiez d'être absente à son cours. »

« Merci professeur. »

Elle la salua et réfléchit… Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Pattenrond, et le temps pressait.

-------

Harry sursauta en entendant un petit plop bruyant. Il tourna la tête vers Pattenrond et retint un rire en le poussant dans un couloir adjacent.

« Pattenrond, tes oreilles ! »

Le rouquin leva doucement ses mains sur sa tête pour constater la transformation de ses oreilles : elles avaient repris la forme de celle d'un chats, lui donnant un aspect plus que mignon. Il semblait désespéré et se plaqua les mains sur le crâne pour cacher ses oreilles.

« Pattenrond veut pas être… un chat ! »

Il s'échappa en courant sans qu'Harry ne puisse le retenir. Il savait parfaitement où il voulait aller et se repéra à l'odeur des livres mêlée à celle de la fleur d'orangé, si caractéristique d'Hermione. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver à un carrefour du rez-de-chaussée.

« Pattenrond ! »

« Pattenrond se retransforme. Hermione ! »

« Je ne peux rien y faire, je suis désolée. »

Il se blottit contre elle en pleurant.

« S'il te plait. »

« Je ne peux pas… C'est irréversible… »

Il releva le regard vers elle en se frottant les yeux de sa manche.

« Pattenrond, il faut que je te parle… Quand je t'ai vu dans ce magasin, tu as tout de suite attiré mon regard car : tu avais la même couleur que lui… J'avais déjà des sentiments pour Ron à l'époque et je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je peux dire que tu es le chat le plus intelligent que je n'ai jamais vu et je t'aime vraiment. »

« Hermione… »

« Tu étais roux comme lui et tu étais là au milieu de tous les autres animaux. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je me rends compte que ce que j'ai fait était assez égoïste, mais mon cœur a parlé et tu m'as fait de ces yeux doux que je n'ai pu résister plus longtemps. »

« Hermione aime Ron ? »

« Oui. J'aime Ron. »

« Mais Pattenrond aime… »

« Oui, je sais. Mais tu es un chat et je suis une sorcière. Et mon cœur lui appartenait déjà bien avant. »

« Si Hermione était un chat… »

Elle sourit.

« Si j'étais un chat, peut-être que cela aurait été possible. Tu es un chat vraiment épatant et je suis heureuse d'être ton amie. »

Un nouveau plop retentit et Pattenrond enfonça sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione. Une queue féline dépassait maintenant de son pantalon ainsi que des moustaches qui chatouillait la peau de la jeune fille. Il releva doucement le regard vers le couloir où se tenait Ron depuis un moment. Il avait visiblement tout entendu et semblait désolé pour lui. Cela le rassura d'une certaine manière de ressentir cette compassion, mais d'un autre cela lui brisait le cœur : Ron aura Hermione, il le savait depuis le début. Il lui lança tout de même un regard de défi et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de se changer totalement en chat dans un dernier plop assourdissant.

Hermione culpabilisait, Pattenrond endormie dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et sursauta en faisant volte face à Ron. Celui-ci n'hésita pas et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer. Elle ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Puis il se recula en lui souriant.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café et de n'avoir rien remarqué depuis si longtemps… J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour… »

Il se pencha vers elle, décidé à l'embrasser. Ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle leva la tête vers lui en fermant les yeux, savourant cette proximité. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et…

« MIAAAAOOOOOOOOOURW !!!! »

Pattenrond lacéra la chemise de Ron, furieux de le voir aussi proche de SON Hermione. Il se recula vivement en jurant contre le pauvre animal qui sauta à terre en crachant.

« Toi t'as le droit de l'embrasser et moi pas ?! Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? »

Pattenrond hocha la tête sans comprendre avant de reprendre ses esprits et de foncer comme un dératé sur Ron sous les rires d'Hermione.

Ils étaient les deux roux qui faisaient battre son cœur et cela ne changera jamais… Pattenrond ne pouvait pas gagner et il le savait depuis le début, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était harceler ce pauvre Ron dans le dos d'Hermione et de savourer les réprimandes de la jeune fille avant d'être caressé et dorloté… Dans le fond, ce n'est pas si mal une vie de chat.


End file.
